seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
A New Pirate Crew Is Introduced! Dangerous Life Pirates!
Narrator: A small pirate ship was patrolling the waters of the most dangerous sea on the planet, New World! Aboard this ship lives the Dangerous Life pirate crew... A crew of some fairly new, yet powerful, pirates. On the ship's dock sat some members of the Dangerous Life pirates. Girl In Revealing Outfit: *swoons* Mhmmmm! This ice cream tastes great! :3 Guy In Glasses: O-oi, Please don't forget to check on the Log Pose as you always do... *fixes glasses on his nose* We wouldn't wanna end up getting lost in New World... AGAIN! Girl In Revealing Outfit: Tch! Shut up! I know what I am doing, geek! Guy In Glasses: *tightened eyebrows* We just barely survived the last storm... Please watch out for the constantly changing weathers of these seas... Girl In Revealing Outfit: Pffft, you idiot! *licks ice cream* We just passed by one, its not possible to meet another storm after the first one instantly! Everybody knows that. ???: OIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! *A rough voice screamed. Muscular Guy: *appearing on the dock out of nowhere* Oi oi oiii! Where did ya get that ice cream? *The middle aged man was topless and covered in sweat. Girl In Revealing Outfit: Gaah! *covers nose* Please stay away, Jetchi! You reek! Jetchi: Huh? but I am hungry... And you didnt have to be so rude about it... *'Black Box': Shipwright of The Dangerous Life Pirates, "Black Belt" Jetchi: 77 Million Beli. Guy In Glasses: Well.... She is kinda right.... Jetchi: *face fault* WHAT?! YOU TOO, CHIYU! Chiyu: *face goes red* It's.... Too much.... *'Black Box': Doctor and Archaeologist of The Dangerous Life Pirates, "Scholar" Chiyu Iyasu: 30 Million Beli. Jetchi: YOU ARE EXAGERRATIN' AREN'T YA?! Chiyu: *face going redder* Gaahh... Cant Breath... Jetchi: ITS NO THAT BAD!! AND I CANT PRACTICE THANKS TO HUNGER, GET ME SOME ICE CREAM, SURI!! Girl In Revealing Clothes: *standing far away from Jetchi* Well, Ask Mi to get you some then! Jetchi: Ask Mi... Right! *Jetchi started heading to the kitchen; however, he was stopped by a girl in a black outfit. Mi: *sigh* Please don't get in there, you will mess the place up again. Jetchi: But Mi! D: Mi: *hands him ice cream* I already knew you would be wanting some, so here you go. *'Black Box': Cook Of The Dangerous Life Pirates, "Black Widow" Mibojin: 80 Million Beli. Jetchi: Oh, thanks a lot, Mi! You are the best! *takes ice cream from her* Mi: Jetchi, your smell is terrible... Jetchi: *eating the ice cream ravenously* Well, *gulp gulp* I was trainin' *gulp gulp* Girl In Revealing Outfit: *finishes her ice cream* I dunno how can you stand so close next to him, Mi... Honestly. Chiyu: *gagging* I am.... Suffocating... Cant Go on... Girl In Revealing Outfit: *shark teeth* ITS NOT THAT BAD YOU WIMP!! Jetchi: *hands Mi an empty glass of ice cream* Another one, please! Mi: *sigh* You are never full, are you? ????: There you are Jetchi, been searching for you... *A man with a black jacket appeared on the dock. One could easily mention the number of swords he had strapped around his body. Jetchi: Oh! Hoshi! Sorry I had to take a break from training... I was hungry you see. Hoshi: You are always hungry... *'Black Box': Swordsman of The Dangerous Life Pirates, "Hoshigami" Hoshi Ken: 160 Million Beli. Chiyu: *soul coming out* Anybody.... Help... Girl In Revealing Outfit: You are such a wuss! I am not even complaining that much... AND I AM A GIRL! Jetchi: *gasp* SURI IS A GIRL?! Suri: *stabs him in the back with a knife* VERY FUNNY JETCHI! *'Black Box': Navigator of The Dangerous Life Pirates, "Lightning Thief" Suri: 21 Million Beli. Hoshi: *sweat drops* You didn't have to stab him... Jetchi: Don't worry, Hoshi. It hardly even hurts. It's Suri's puny hands we are talking about here. Ahakahahaha! Suri: ITS BECAUSE I WAS GOING EASY ON YOU! *starts stabbing him more* Mi: Hehehe... Hoshi: *sweat drops* Stop acting childish guys... *eyes sharpen* Eh? *Suddenly, a huge ball of flames was falling down on Hoshi. *In one swift movement, Hoshi unsheathed a sword strapped to his back and jumped at the fire ball. *With a graceful slash from his sword, Hoshi cut the fireball in half, extinguishing the flames. Hoshi: *lands back on the ground and sheathes his sword at almost the same time* What was that for....Akki? *A dangerous looking man was standing atop the mast of the ship. Akki: Well, I thought it was getting boring around here... You dont mind a warm-up do ya... Hoshi? *'Black Box': Vice Captain of The Dangerous Life Pirates, "Red Devil" Akki: 300 Million Beli. Mi: *casually, as if nothin had happened* Oh Akki, would you give me a smoke, please? Akki: Suure, Sweetiee. *Mi takes out a cigarette and holds it up, and, with a snap of Akki's fingers, it lit up. Mi: *smokes* Thanks... Hoshi: *serious* Oi you bastard.... You might damage the ship in one of those fun warm-ups of yours... Akki: Oho... Come on Hoshi, Are you worried you wont be able to defend against my attacks? Dehehehe.... Well, that is a normal fear... I am stronger than our captain, after al.... *Before Akki could complete his sentence, he was shot with a bullet to the chest that sent him falling down the mast and crashing against the ship's floor. *A man holding a huge gun, which was pointed at the place Akki was just standing on, appeared on the ship's sail. The man also seemed to be wearing something on his eyes. ????: *gun releasing smoke* .... Cocky. *'Black Box': Captain of The Dangerous Life Pirates, "Black Eye" Taii: 250 Million Beli. Akki: *trying to stand up for the floor which he almost crushed* Gnhaaaaa! Eh... Hoshi: Do you have to get beaten every time, you idiot? Jetchi: *annoyed look* Oh man... I will have to fix that. Akki: Ehh.. I will show you one day, Taii! I will take the leadership from you and become the captain of this crew! Taii: *points gun at Akki* ... Try. Akki: Tch... Hoshi: *sigh* .... Oi, Jetchi. You done eating yet? *The crew was acting rather casually after what just happened. It felt as if this sort of stuff was common aboard this ship. Jetchi: *eating more ice cream* Just a minute! And Suri stop stabbing me!! Suri: *on the ground from exhaustion* I *pant* Will forgive you this time, dumb ass. is his skin made of? I was only able to scratch it... It's like he is wearing an armor or something... Jetchi: Shouldn't we start getting along a bit more? I feel as if nobody here really likes the other that much! Except for me and my pal Hoshi, of course. Ahakahahaha! *pats Hoshi on the back* *Hoshi threw a dirty look at Jetchi. Suri: Who can even work with someone who smells like shit, and yes I mean you Jetchi! And you look disgusting as hell! Jetchi: *sulking* I... I look bad... Mi: Don't worry Jetchi, I think you look great without your shirt on *small smile* Jetchi: *grins* You do?! Suri: And you are also stupid! Hoshi: *sigh* of morons... *Hoshi walked away and started heading to his room; he could still hear Akki complaining loudly and threatening to finish the whole crew off. Chiyu: Why is nobody helping me?! Narrator: The Dangerous Life pirate crew started off rather suddenly. The mysterious Taii decided to gather different members and start up a crew very suddenly. Nobody knows why these pirates decided to follow that man, nor do people know what is this crew's motives. One thing was obvious though, the crew members weren't getting along. ---- [[Chapter 1: A Very Dangerous Crew Of Pirates... |Next Chapter-->]] Category:Stories Category:Fantasy Detective